


Cloud's Monologue

by Hopedruid



Series: Final Fantasy 7 Monologues [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, pegging (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Cloud looks at the love triangle, to round this trilogy out.





	Cloud's Monologue

Cloud didn't care about the love triangle. Quite frankly he was a bit irritated by how both women were trying to get his attention. They were attractive enough, sure. They just weren't his type of woman. Seriously, what kind of guy would just want two beautiful women fawning all over him? It just wasn't...right. It didn't fit.

He wanted a woman that would dominate him in bed. Really push him around. It was why he had an initial interest in Aerith, after all, she had shown him something...special. And she had a great backside. But he had a feeling that she wasn't really into men. A bit too keen to see him in drag after all. And Tifa wasn't as dominant or as tomboyish as she first appeared. Besides she looked great but...Tifa's boobs were just a bit big for him. In his opinion, big breasts were seriously overrated. And he was pretty sure Tifa's boobs were fake too. How could they grow that much in seven years?

What he wanted was a woman to appreciate him for what he was on the inside. The true him. The one that liked to wear pretty dresses, put on pretty makeup and act much more feminine. He wasn't trans, didn't want to be a woman. He just wanted to be a feminine male. To be a crossdresser. Cloud had loved how he felt dressing up in women's clothing on their infiltration mission. And he loved how he was selected over the other women, though he didn't much like the sleazy perv that picked him.

Which is why he was so glad he found Yuffie, a spirited young tomboy that liked him just the way he was and really dug topping. She had recently introduced him to pegging and my god it was amazing. The best sex he had ever had. Yuffie was who he needed. So energetic and cheerful in public, but a real dominant, sex fiend behind closed doors. And that's just how Cloud liked her.


End file.
